Nobody is Perfect
by Dave Johnson -Dav Strife
Summary: A Heartless... A Nobody... The Balance. All the same person and yet so different. One fights to prove he exists, one fights to cause pain and darkness and the other fights to protect everyone else. Dav Strife and Ashura Dragoon are on their trail...


Nobody is Perfect

Synopsis: Six months on after Sora and friends defeated Xemnas and saved the worlds once more The World That Never Was simply floats there aimlessly. No one has been there since the final fight and the world has been forgotten about by most. However one person, Seth, has disappeared and it is suspected that he travelled to the deserted world. Hot on his trail is the person he was created from Dav Strife and his Mercenary partner Ashura Dragoon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or any of their characters. Dav Strife, Lancer, Seth and the new Heartless are of my own creation. MASmaster Zalak owns Orachron and Zalak (they are mentioned in the fic) and Dark Lord Sigma owns Ashura, peace!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Invincible soared through space rapidly approaching The World that Never Was. The Heartless ships that were flying around were completely ignored as the ship's occupants had more important things to deal with. Dav Strife, brother of Cloud and friend of Sora gripped the controls used for making their ship move tightly, his knuckles turning white due to sheer ferocity he was holding it with. His partner simply sat in silence in the passenger seat. The ship descended until it was hovering above the large oddly shaped world.

"Dav…" Ashura began. "I've located an access point used by the Keybearer awhile back. Unfortunately it is within an alleyway on the other side of the world; we will have to travel by foot to the castle"

"Fine"

"He is a Nobody Dav, why worry so much?"

"That is why I worry… you saw the Organisation… they all went mad because the lack of a heart. I wonder if he is going the same way"

"We shall see. But we must prepare because there are many Heartless down there according to the Keyblade master"

"That's Sora, dude"

"Right, sorry. Well, anyway, shall we use the access point or search for another one?"

"Might as well go with what we have. The others will probably be closed because of being unused for a long while"

"Very well, let us go"

A8A

**Meanwhile…**

"They are close… very soon… they are mine..."

A8A

"Where the hell do they all come from?" Dav yelled to his partner as he dispatched another Shadow.

"I do not know. I am glad of the fact there are no Nobodies here"

"Ditto. Hey look, there is something I haven't seen for a while!"

"What?"

"A NeoShadow Heartless. One of the original types of Heartless"

"Concentrate Dav, kill first, comment later"

"Fine" Dav uttered as he span his Great Blade over his head and brought it down through a NeoShadow.

"This is getting us nowhere; we have not even reached the skyscraper yet. Do you think we should move on and leave the Heartless?"

"You mean, retreat? No way, these are only small game compared what we have faced in the past"

"True"

Dav lashed out with his fist at a leaping Shadow and then with his large sword in his left hand side swiped a bunch of Shadows who all disappeared. Ashura meanwhile punched a NeoShadow and sent it careening against a wall and then stomped on a newly emerged Shadow. The last of the Heartless fell to the rampaging Mercenaries in seconds, leaving only the sounds of a breeze winding its way through the city like world. Dav replaced his Buster Blade on his back and shrugged as Ashura scouted out the area around them. He nodded the all clear and they both moved on down an alley and out into a wide open area with a huge skyscraper in front of them that reached high into the sky. Ashura thrust his left arm sideways and a long blade shot out of his sleeve and he stood ready for anything but Dav seemed far more relaxed.

"What are you getting so tense about?"

"Something is not right…"

"Of course it isn't, we are stood in the middle of an abandoned world filled with Heartless looking for a friendly Nobody… that isn't right at all"

"Not that. There is someone else here… but not someone friendly…"

"The Organisation maybe?"

"No, something darker…"

"You mean like up there on the skyscraper?"

"What do you mean Dav?"

"Up there, a guy in a cloak…"

"YOU! Show yourself!" Ashura yelled towards the top of the skyscraper.

A black blur whizzed from the top of the building and headed straight for where the two Mercenaries were standing. They both leapt backwards to avoid the black blur. Dav leapt into a flip and landed back down whereas Ashura kept his evasion simple so he could watch the mystery person. A figure clad in a long black robe and a hood stared toward Dav who was now eyeing the mystery man. The man chuckled darkly and removed his to reveal his face. Dav took a step back in surprise and Ashura tensed up even more. The man had spiky black hair similar to Dav's in shape as well as electric blue eyes and a dark smirk.

"Isn't this world simply amazing? It was not supposed to exist and yet it does…" The dark haired teenager uttered.

"Who are you?" Ashura demanded.

"I am him… in a sense…"

"..You're my heartless right?" Dav questioned the dark haired teen.

"Yes, well done. But you see it doesn't do to have the original version of me running around does it? You and that Nobody will cause trouble in the long run for me so I shall have to do away with you now. Here, where no one is around to hear you scream…"

"……" Dav did not reply, instead he simply glared at the dark version of himself.

"Just try it impostor, I will break you" Ashura threatened angrily.

"Now, now. Your turn will come soon… In fact how about I kill you first?"

Ashura chuckled confidently and rushed straight for nega-Dav who jumped above him and held his hands out in front of him. In a dark flash a Keyblade appeared similar in design to Oblivion except the blade was much longer and looked deadlier. He landed away from Ashura, spun round to face him with the weapon resting on his shoulder and smirked.

"Oh, and you may call me Lancer…"

"Pleasure" Ashura muttered sarcastically as he rushed for the dark Dav again.

Dav meanwhile just watched Ashura swing for his Heartless, miss and receive a large gash on his attacking arm. Lancer continued to play off Ashura's attack momentum, dodging an attack and counterattacking with his Keyblade with swift and precise swings. Ashura began to suffer from injuries all over his body in no time at all, especially on his arms and chest. Lancer sailed under a punch and sliced Ashura straight down his back so that a huge cut opened up through his shirt. The melee warrior collapsed onto his knees while panting heavily as blood trickled down from his various wounds. Lancer attempted to decapitate him while he was recovering but Dav finally intervened and kicked the dark user straight in the side of the head and then followed up with another more powerful kick that sent the Heartless Humanoid reeling.

"At last you act. Now the warm-up has concluded, let the real games begin!" Lancer laughed as Dav looked from Ashura to Lancer and then back again.

"Hang tight Ashura, I'll deal with him. Heartless don't scare me, especially Heartless with black hair…"

"I get the point" Lancer hissed, a sudden change in his demeanour.

Dav summoned his own red Keyblade and held out front with both hands on the hilt. Lancer charged forward and Dav went to meet him head on. Dav tried stabbing at Lancer's torso but he spun to the side and stuck his Keyblade out at the same time, using the momentum of the evade attempt to put force into his attack. Dav raised his own weapon and blocked the attack with the legendary weapon's hilt. As Lancer's Keyblade was repelled backwards thanks to Dav's block he kicked out at the back of Dav's legs. They both came out from under him and he started to fall but Lancer aimed another kick to his back and Dav yelled in pain as he flew upwards. Lance then jumped up after him, delivered another kick to his back while still being in mid air and then drove the hilt of his Keyblade into Dav's chest. The Balance hit the wet ground with a thud and again cried out in pain. A rumble from overhead signalled rain which began to quickly blanket the entire world. Lancer stood over Dav and laughed at him as he tried to recover on the floor.

Ashura meanwhile could only watch Dav get beaten due to all of his injuries but when Dav hit the ground and sent a spray of water up in the air he bit back the pain and charged to help his partner. Lancer seemed distracted as he was laughing at Dav as Ashura came into range he slashed sideward with his Keyblade which nearly caught Ashura in the chest. Just as Lancer entered the height of the swing Dav kicked his leg just enough to knock his weapon off course and miss Ashura completely. The melee warrior tried to punch the Heartless in the back of the head but Lancer was still too quick and Ashura's injuries slowed him down. Lancer kicked Ashura in the ribs and brought the hilt of the Keyblade across Ashura's chin which knocked him straight onto his back ten feet away from where Lancer was standing.

Dav saw his partner take the weapon in the chin and something inside of snapped. He charged a quick Firaga spell and sent it flying at Lancer who was caught unawares. The spell slammed into his body and knocked him back but not enough to make him fall. Dav used the distraction to get to his feet and make an attack of his own. He pulled his arm back and threw the Keyblade at Lancer who was still reeling from the spell. The Keyblade spun toward its target like a deadly boomerang but Lancer was still in better shape than Dav and Ashura and he deflected the attack right back at Dav. The blonde warrior grabbed the hilt of his Great Blade and used it to whack the Keyblade projectile upwards and into the air. The weapon of legend then disappeared in a grey flash and reappeared in Dav's free hand. Dav threw his Buster Blade to the side and held his weapon ready for another round; however he was breathing heavily and quickly. If Dav was going to win this fight he had to do it before he and Ashura lost more than the fight.

Lancer arced his Keyblade overhead to strike his opponent's head. Dav retaliated by an open palm on his weapon's blade to strengthen his defence. The dark attribute weapon slammed into its balanced counterpart and caused sparks to fly. Lancer pushed down on his weapon to increase pressure on Dav and his attempt to prevent the dark Keyblade from reaching his head. Dav dropped down onto one knee as his Heartless continued to push down and beat the blonde in the test of strength. Within seconds, much to Dav's dismay he was forced onto his back as Lancer pushed down so hard that Dav could not take the strain of the struggle.

"It is futile" The Heartless mocked.

"You're starting to get arrogant dude" Dav retorted through gritted teeth.

"I think you underestimate your situation"

"Or maybe you overestimate your advantage"

"What?" Lancer snapped in surprise, obviously getting agitated from Dav's supposed arrogance.

Dav used the anger as a distraction to turn the situation into his favour. Thrashing out with his leg the blonde warrior kicked his Heartless counterpart in the chest. Lancer stumbled back and his weapon went with him and away from the dangerous position it was in. Dav, on one knee once again, stood up and spun his body as he did with Keyblade in his right hand. The hilt of the weapon struck Lancer in his jaw.

"Enough!" Lancer roared as he recovered from the surprise attack.

The Heartless struck Dav in the side with the dark Keyblade with great speed. He followed up with a kick to the wound he had just caused and then delivered a much more powerful thrust kick in his stomach. He flew upwards and away from Lancer and collided with the doors that lead into the skyscraper and then through them. The doors exploded inwards and showered Dav and the entrance with broken glass which caused gashes to open on his face and body. He lay unmoving as Lancer entered the building to inspect his handiwork.

The glass crunched under his boots as he moved closer to un unconscious Dav. Outside the skyscraper Ashura was now leant against the stairs that lead upto the skyscraper and watched as Lancer entered. Ashura glared at the Heartless and jumped over the hand rail of the stairs to pursue Lancer but Heartless appeared and blocked the entrance. Moving back down the stairs Ashura moved into the open ground and quickly became surrounded by NeoShadow. Hundreds of the creatures swarmed like a sea of black around him writhing and swimming under the ground around him. Then all at once they moved in and enveloped Ashura, piling on top of him and trying to steal his heart.

"Ashura!" a voice called from the side of the skyscraper.

Seth ran up with scythe in hand and prepared to charge into the sea of enemies but half of them flew up into the air and disappeared in a white light. Ashura crouched down with his fist pressed against the cold ground and the light that rose up took the form of a dragon's head and opened its mouth wide. It 'bit' a large group of Heartless that all vanished in defeat and then the dragon phased away. Ashura then collapsed to the ground unconscious as enemies swarmed once again, their ranks quickly becoming swelled. Seth stood guard over Ashura and held his Scythe out away from his chest.

"You will not harm him anymore scum!" He yelled to the Heartless who seemed un-phased by this.

**In The Skyscraper of Memories…**

Lancer towered over Dav with a dark grin on his face and his Keyblade in hand. He brushed a stray strand of black hair from his face and snorted at the sight of an unconscious Dav. The tip of his Keyblade was pressed lightly against Dav's neck ready to cut him and end the battle. However an amber pair of eyes shined within the darkness of the tower's interior. Lancer threw his gaze to the eyes and outline of figure with a very long sword.

"What do you want wizard?" Lancer hissed to the outline. The figure stepped forward and the amber eyes were revealed to be a Shadow Heartless' that sat on a silver haired man's shoulder.

"To see the dark side of the balance of course, you fool. However I see you hold a fraction of the dark powers the boy's REAL dark side holds"

"I am THE darkness wizard. The boy will die and you will not stop me"

"I won't… but he will" Orachron taunted as signalled to Dav on the floor who's eyes were now open.

"Damn you!" Lancer yelled and swiped his Keyblade at Dav but all that was left of him was a fading light that meant Dav had warped away from Lancer. The irate Heartless swung around and prepared to fight Orachron but found nothing but darkness. He dashed outside to find Seth striking down the last of the Heartless with his Scythe. Lancer shot forward and grasped Seth by his throat and held him in the air with a glare.

"You damned Nobody! All my plans go to waste thanks to you! The fighter is alive, the Balance is alive and that wizard taunts me! I will not give you the chance to escape, Farewell!" Seth could gasp as the darkness Keyblade entered his stomach and protruded out the other side complete with a shower of blood. He withdrew the weapon as quickly as it went in and released his grip on the Nobody. Still fuming Lancer took the hilt of his Keyblade with both hands and arced straight down at Seth's head. The Keyblade cut through the air and reached millimetres away from the Nobody's when a sword knocked it away. The very same sword then slashed his chest and then he felt the boot of the Balance on his face. Lancer stumbled backwards and saw Dav stood over Seth. His hair clung to his forehead with sweat and blood had stained his clothes and to top it off his breathing was erratic.

Lancer didn't get a chance to counterattack because Dav's free hand whipped round to his lower back and produced one of his guns. Three shots to the chest later and Lancer stood drunkenly ready to fall but instead he raised his arm and opened a portal of darkness with the last of his strength. As he stumbled through it Dav was already crouched down at Seth's side who was losing a lot of blood and slipping away into darkness. Dav propped the wiry Nobody up against his knee and held his head steady. Seth spoke through laboured, heavy breaths.

"Strife… there is a… way to save me… Let me combine… with you to unlock some strength within you so you can kill Lancer…"

"But you'll disappear dude" Dav shot back quickly.

"Either that or I die…"

"Okay… what do I do…?"

"Nothing, I do it all"

Seth's head lolled gently backwards and came to rest on Dav's knee while his body remained motionless. Dav took Seth's hand and clasped it within his own and Seth became enveloped in a dull very light grey aura. The aura began to travel up Dav's arm and into his body filling him with a nauseating sensation. Seth began to disappear as the grey aura surged through Dav's body. The Nobody finally disappeared and Dav remained on one knee while panting slowly. His body still felt heavy and tired but he felt much stronger. Ashura who was still unconscious groaned slightly which caught Dav's attention. As the blonde warrior made his way to Ashura's side Lancer watched him through a dark portal.

**The Proof of Existence**

Lancer stood slightly battle worn staring into a floating ball of darkness with a scowl permanently on his features. In the orb Dav was leant over Ashura while feeling his pulse. Lancer's hand closed into a fist and he clenched it hard, so much so that his knuckles began to turn white. A dark aura surrounded his fist and he straightened up his body and made a punching motion towards the rubble that was once a door to Saix's own room. A projectile of darkness crashed into the already half destroyed portal which caused the stone and magic door to explode in a flurry of rock.

"Damn you balance, I will get rid of you yet… better still… The Heartless can do it for me…"

Although he still scowled at the image of his original self he chuckled darkly. He turned his head to look behind where he was currently standing in the middle of the room and glanced towards the door that lead to the area where Kingdom Hearts once resided. The Heartless' already black coloured eyes took on a dark sheen and they radiated power for a second and then he blinked it off. He merely chuckled again as he stared into the orb of darkness once more.

**Memory Skyscraper**

Ashura sat up now fully awake and aware of his surroundings. Many questions ran through his head to ask his blonde partner but the emotion displayed in Dav's eyes said it all. He stood up silently and nodded to Dav who returned the gesture with a thumbs up.

"He retreated then… I wonder what he is plotting" Ashura voiced loudly, more to himself than Dav.

"I don't know but he was far stronger than I imagined he would be. Why couldn't he have been an easy Shadow Heartless?"

"That would have uncomplicated things indeed"

"Yeah, but I think we are in for round two right now"

"Meaning?"

"Heartless are approaching, their essence is unbalancing this place even more but they seem different. I don't think we have faced off against these types before"

"What types?"

"We'll find out, get ready Ashura"

"Right" The melee fighter agreed as dark explosions rocked the area around them. Instead of many there were only two and what emerged was much different from the normal types of Heartless.

Dav instantly reached for his Buster Blade and Ashura raised his clutched fists in a tense stance as their new enemies fully materialised. The first was a Heartless with a body the size of a Defender's shield and the legs the length twice that of a Dragoon Nobody's lance. The spider type Heartless had seven shining blood red hexagonal eyes on the top of its head and down to the middle of what could be considered a face. A large mouth with layers of teeth lay below that with a pair of mandibles to complete its deadly arsenal of teeth, both having a spike on the end with a serrated under edge. The eight legs of the freaky octo-ped also ended in sharp ends and each leg also boasted a vicious serrated design on the back running the full length of the body.

The second Heartless resembled a snake however there were a few differences. Instead of having coloured or patterned skin it's was jet black. It's tail as with the first Heartless' tail ends in a serrated shadow blade as well its striking teeth. Its eyes a soulless black like endless pools of darkness and its maw has only two teeth for attack.

Dav held his weapon out in front of his body as the spider model Heartless, dubbed "Arachnid" moved quickly from side to side on its spindly legs without attacking. The "Basilisk" Heartless merely hissed at Ashura who seemed wary of their new enemies, even scared.

"What do we do?" Ashura asked quietly, trying not to make the Heartless angry.

"Nothing else to it Ashura, we'll have to fight"

"They appear stronger than other variations, and we are not in the best state"

"Their darkness levels are incredible… they are much stronger… maybe the strongest things we have fought minus Lancer, Zalak and Orachron"

"How fun" Ashura quipped sarcastically as his opponent hissed again.

"Here we go…"

The Arachnid bent its long legs and launched itself up in the air and landed almost gracefully (for a Heartless anyway) on the Memory Skyscraper. Now standing sideways looking down with its multiple eyes the Heartless' body seemed to convulse for a moment and then a stream of shadowy liquid came forth and showered the ground below. Dav cleared the steps leading upto the building with one step and sheltered under the canopy of the entrance way where Lancer had smashed him through earlier on. Ashura went straight in the Basilisk's direction and leapt over it as the deadly liquid fell to the ground in a light drizzle which was in contrast to the thick stream of liquid that first left the spider's mouth. Dav gripped the Buster Blade's hilt tightly with both hands and jumped straight up despite the concrete of the building what dwarfed the rest of the world. The tip of his weapon hit the ceiling of the entrance canopy and bust straight through it, adding powdered concrete to the debris already in the entrance way. He continued to cut straight through the face of the building to reach the Arachnid cutting through glass and concrete all the way.

As the caught up with the spider Heartless it ran up the building effortlessly and reached the top in no time flat. Dav meanwhile was loosing momentum and began to slow down and he felt the concrete cracking but not breaking entirely. Summoning his Keyblade he jabbed it into the outside wall of the 12th floor and hung off it with both hands as his Buster Blade fell straight towards the ground and landed hilt side up with a crash. The entrance leading up to the Skyscraper now was cracked and broken Dav's huge weapon cracking the ground underneath it and all down the steps. Arachnid who had been stood above watching it's prey finally decided to act and spit down a stream of shadow acid at Dav who if he did not move would be burned away by the intense gastric acids. Zantetsuken was drawn in one smooth motion while he hung from his Keyblade with one hand. Swinging backwards and then letting go of his legendary weapon Dav started to plummet downwards and sideward now out of the way of the acids path but still falling. His Keyblade appeared with a flash in his free hand just before the acid burned it. The deadly stream reached the floor and soaked into the ground instantly. A flash of light later and Dav was facing the Heartless on top of the building with both sword weapons in hand.

The Spider skittered forward with its two front legs flailing in front of it dangerously. Dav knocked the first away with his Keyblade and the other with Zantetsuken and then brought both the hilts down onto its 'face' where its eyes were. However quicker than Dav could predict Arachnid's second pair of legs were also swung upwards and knocked both weapons off course and left Dav wipe open to be struck with the first legs. He skidded backwards and the Heartless spider went along after him with both front legs again ready to strike. The blonde stopped himself and rotated his body to the left and swung the Keyblade across horizontally to stop the Heartless' legs and then continuing into a spin cross slashed with Zantetsuken diagonally from top down at its head. Of course Arachnid blocked the attack but was not expecting a third attack with the Keyblade as Dav came back round from his spin. The weapon sliced into Arachnid's body just missing its eyes. It shrieked which deafened Dav and forced him to raise both hands upto his ears to protect them and this was a mistake. Although in pain the Heartless rammed Dav with a powerful body slam in an unusual move and this knocked Dav right over the edge of the building and down to his potential doom.

Ashura meanwhile had resorted to attacking Basilisk, waiting for it to counterattack and then launch a counter attack of his own but it wasn't working too well. He tried a variety of melee attacks but could not close enough to inflict any real damage due to its tail. Every time he drew close it slashed out at him and because of the size of the tail blade he had to choice other than to back off. He at one point jumped over the tail and aimed a kick to its head but the tail whipped around and followed him in the air, overtook him and slashed him across the chest which caused a deep cut but barely any blood loss. Repelled backwards again he looked around for anything that could be of any use and that is when the Buster Blade slammed into the concrete discarded. He looked up and saw Dav hanging off his Keyblade and took his chance and dashed for Strife's largest weapon. Basilisk slithered after him until he reached the sword and yanked out from the ground. As he spun round to meet his pursuer the snake seemed to be wary of something and shifted its body muscles and went backwards. Confused Ashura looked up and saw the acid plummeting toward him. At the same moment Basilisk reared back its head and upper body (the part of it that was upright anyway) and shot forward with Ashura in its sights. With it's mouth fully opened and fangs bared it prepared to bite his head off. Ashura dived off the steps and fell into a roll to ensure no injuries were taken. Basilisk still propelled forward by its momentum travelled straight into the path of the acid.

The snake hissed loudly as the shadow acid poured over its body and soaked into the broken earth below it. Its body fizzled and began to smoke as the acid began eating away at its flesh. Ashura saw this as an opportunity and took to the air with Dav's sword in both hands. Boasting more power than his younger counterpart Ashura drove the massive bladed weapon through the middle of Basilisk's body. Due to acid weakening it severely already the Heartless was cleaved in two without much effort from Ashura. It gave a last quiet hiss as its two body parts melted away into a pool of darkness and then into earth.

As he looked up to check on his partner he noticed the blonde fall off the edge of the building and begin his descent downwards. The many legged form of Arachnid was plummeting after him with all of its bladed legs stretched to their full length outwards almost as if it were trying to slow its fall by distributing its weight evenly. Ashura took the Buster Blade from the ground again and dashed away from where the two would fall and onto the open ground where he had been protected by Seth earlier. Dav did the opposite and tried to make his body become elongated by stretching arms outwards and placing both legs together. Flipping round he changed round so he went downwards feet first. He reached the ground quicker than his Heartless opponent and used the advantage. As soon as he reached the floor he bent his legs to minimise the shock on his body and went straight back upwards with Keyblade and Zantetsuken held above his head. Arachnid could do nothing to defend itself as its legs were still outstretched and found two blades thrust through the bottom of its black body and out the other side. As Dav reached the ground and crouched again he brought his weapons apart so his arms came to rest at his sides. Arachnid, who was already fading away, was pulled apart by the two swords and disappeared on an invisible gust of wind that blew away his body into nothingness.

Dav dismissed his Keyblade and sheathed Zantetsuken as Ashura walked up towards him with Buster Blade resting on his shoulder. Dav grinned at him and then laughed but Ashura couldn't see the funny side.

"…Swords don't suit you dude" Dav mocked jokingly.

"I know, just like you and melee combat"

"True… what do we do now?"

"Find Lancer. If he can create Heartless like this the Worlds are in serious trouble"

"Since when did you care about the World's? You sound like Sora or King Mickey"

"And you sound like Riku"

Both warriors laughed at each other as the dark one watched on.

"Damn Balance!" Lancer cursed to himself as he watched through his orb of darkness. "I think I should recruit some help…"

The Heartless held out his arm and a portal of darkness opened and without another word he walked through it, his viewing orb disappearing also.

A8A

**Destiny Islands…**

"Good to be home ya?" Wakka questioned his friend Tidus who was sat on the side of their island hangout.

"Yeah, sure is. There do you think Sora and the others are?"

"Who knows brudda? Let's just relax while we can. You feel like going a round?"

"Sure! Why not? After fighting Heartless, Nobodies, Organization members and crazy people this is a nice break"

"I'm coming for ya man!" Wakka yelled as he held his ball in both hands and swung at the unsuspecting blonde.

Tidus and his senses had improved greatly however and he rolled backwards by rocking onto his back and bringing his legs in the air so the weight would send him over. He rolled straight into a stand and grabbed one of his swords that were lying harmlessly on the sand. Lashing out at Wakka's head with a sweeping strike of his sword Wakka deflected it with his ball and then thrust it forward hitting Tidus in the chest. He skidded backwards leaving two shallow trails that ended at his feet. Laughing Tidus jumped into the air a little and then let his weight carry him into a forward flip, his sword always held in both hands above his head. As he reached the ground the sword narrowly missed Wakka's leg who had spun on his left leg on the spot to avoid the attack and club Tidus on the head as a counter attack. The blonde hit the beach face first and set a cloud of sand up into the air. Rather than fight back again he just returned to his sitting position and stared out into the distance. Wakka simply stretched his limbs and laid down on the sand using his un-spiked ball as a headrest.

"That was quick man" Wakka commented lazily.

"I know, its just too warm to fight right now"

"Yeah, being away from here we forgot how intense the sun is ya?"

"Yeah"

"I agree this world has a very warm climate. I wonder… encased in darkness would it still be the same?" A dark familiar voice asked from seemingly nowhere.

Both teens sprang to their feet with weapons drawn and fierce expressions on their faces.

"Show yourself!" Tidus shouted in no particular direction.

"As you wish" The dark voice confirmed.

A portal of darkness opened and out stepped Lancer with his Keyblade resting on his shoulder. He smirked at the islanders and then held it horizontally at head height. His arm was bent so that his pose was a little like Riku's except for Lancer's left arm was glowing with darkness and held away from his body.

"Who the hell are you?" Wakka asked as he kept his gaze firmly on the darkness covered hand.

"It is I, Lancer. The dark side of the Balance"

He pulled back his hand and sent a bolt of darkness flying for Tidus. The young blonde raised his sword to block the attack but it never made it that far. One dark portal later and Orachron swept onto the scene with Heartless Blade in hand and swung at the attack causing it to dissipate. He glanced back to the surprised teenagers and then focused on Lancer.

"Found you Heartless" He hissed.

"Not you again" Lancer cursed. "I will do away with you this time"

"Hey what's going on?" Another voice echoed from towards the docks and both Keyblade Masters Riku and Sora rushed into battle with weapons ready, all five now opposing Lancer.

"Told you there was a Heartless here" Riku teased Sora who shrugged.

"You all will pay for this!" Lancer snapped. "You two, come with me!" He pointed towards Tidus and Wakka and dark patches appeared under them. They sunk straight down and Lancer disappeared in his own portal.

"Not this time!" Orachron bellowed and followed the Heartless into the darkness.

Sora and Riku grabbed onto the two teens hands as they went down and they too were sucked into the dark abyss.


End file.
